もみじの葉 ( Momiji No Ha) REMAKE
by Erika KyuminYunjaeSibumShipper
Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang kau cintai maka aku akan menjadi namja yang kau butuhkan. YUNJAE. Newbie. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

もみじの葉 ( Momiji No Ha) REMAKE

Disclaimer: Arizu Kazura-senpai, DB5k hanya milik keluarga dan para Cassieopeia

Main cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Genre: Angst and Romance

Rated: T

Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang kau cintai maka aku akan menjadi namja yang kau butuhkan.

Don't like

Don't read

~~~ Happy Reading~~~

PROLOG

Gelap.

Langit yang tadinya cerah sekarang berubah mendung seketika.

Deru angin malam musim gugur yang semakin berhembus kencang dan dingin tidak mampu menbuat gentartubuh namja itu. Iya masih berada disana. Di balkon itu. Duduk di kursi dengan tatapan kosong tertuju ke kue cantik yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Sesekali, masih ditatapnya layar ponsel dan ia menggenggamnya erat–erat, lalu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat ketika rasa sakit bercampur kecewa menghujami hatinya. Sakit sekali. Di sana. Di dalam sana. Di dasar hatinya.

Semuanya. Segalanya. Sudah musnah tak bersisa.

Semua yang sudah disiapkanya susah payah sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kebahagiaan yang tadi menyelimuti hatinya sekarang bermetamorfosis menjadi kelam yang menyiksa. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan. Tidak ada lagi harapan. Semuanya hilang entah kemana, berganti mendung. Semendung hatinya.

" Tadi sebelum tidur dia sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia meminta maaf karena mungkin dia tidak bias dating menemuimu. Dia juga memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu agar kau tidak menunggunya. Dia ingin kau tidak menunggunya lagi.

" Jadi kau jangan menunggunya lagi."

Ia meringis ketika kata-kata itu melintas dalam benaknya dan ia pun memejamkan mata semakin kuat, menahan sakit. Sebutir air mata kini bergulir dipipinya dan seketika iya tersenyum lirih. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman . Senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Senyum yang penuh rasa kekecewaan.

" Bahkan jika tidak bisa datang menemuiku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya sendiri padaku? Bahkan jika memang kau tidak ingin aku menunggu, kenapa kau tetap membiarkanku menunggumu?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah mianhae baru bikin fanfic malah remake sebuah novel jeongmal mianhae habis aku bingung banget mau bikin cerita apa?

Annyeong Erika imnida q newbie mianhae jika masih ada banyak kesalahan disetiap tulisanku, tolong review ya…..:)


	2. Chapter 2: 新しい隣人(Atarashī Rinjin)

**もみじの葉 ****( ****Momiji No Ha) REMAKE**

**Disclaimer: Arizu Kazura-senpai, DB5k hanya milik keluarga dan para Cassieopeia**

**Main cast: Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Genre: Angst and Romance**

**Rated: T **

**Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang kau cintai maka aku akan menjadi namja yang kau butuhkan.**

**Don't like **

**Don't read**

**~~~ Happy Reading~~~**

**新しい隣人****(****Atarashī ****R****injin****)**

Namja berkulit tan itu membuka matanya perlahan ketika seberkas cahaya masuk dari celah tirai jendela kamar mengenai wajahnya. Ia menyipit dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi wajah, berusaha menghalangi cahaya itu menyentuh matanya. Perlahan, ia memutar kepala, menoleh kearah jendela dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sudah pagikah?.

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu mengerjap berkali-kali sambil mengucek kedua matanya, seolah berusaha menyadarkan diri dari dunia mengisap udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskanya. Matanya kembali menyipit kekika menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Langit-langit kamar ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Ia mengerutkan kening dalam, lalu menyapukan pandangan keseluruh sisi kamar yang tidak begitu luas itu. Sekli lagi, ia tidak mengenalikamar itu. Di mana ia sekarang? Dengan posisi masih berbaring, matanya terus mengitari seisi ruangan, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bias diingatnya.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bias mengingat apapun.

Matanya terus mengitari ruangan sampai akhirnya ia menumbuk sebuah benda besar berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam yang tergeletak disisi tempat tidur. Koper?Yunho mengernyit. Dan, satu dua detik kemudian ia memukul kepalanya ringan. Baka, bukankah kemarin ia melakukan penerbangan dari Tokyo ke Seoul?jadi sekarang dia sedang dirumah Appanya. meruntuki otaknya lambat sekali bekerja. Ini pasti pengaruh jet lag.

Yunho menghela napas dalam, lalu berusaha duduk meskipun masih dirasakanya kepalanya yang masih sedikit menguap, merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar, menggeliat. Segera sesudah bangun dari tempat tidur, baru saja ingin melangkah mendekati jendela, ia kembali untuk kedua kalinya , ia meruntuki dirinya setelah mendapati kakinya masih mengenakan sepatu kets putih. Oh astaga?

Ia mendesah. Sungguh ini hal yang langka, yang tidak pernah di lakukanya sejak 28 tahun masih menggerutu, dilepasnya sepatu itu, lalu kembal berjalan kearah jendela besar dan menyibak tirai tebalnya.

Matahari di luar sana sudah meninggi. Sinarnya mampu membuat sel-sel tubuhnya kembali bekerja dengan bias merasakan tubuhnya kembali menjadi normal. Ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu pintu geser disamping jendela kaca besar itu, membukanya, dan seketika merasakan hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk.

Yunho memejamkan mata dengan sudut bibir terangkat, lalu berjalan menuju balkon yang cukup luas baru ingat, Seoulsudah memasuki musim gugur. Ternyata uda di Seoul tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkannya selama ini dan ia menyukainya. Dan, satu hal yang yang langsung disukainya dari rumah ini adalah balkon yang dimiliki rumah ini lengkap dengan sepasang kursi dan meja yang dicat warna putih, serta sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari .

Ia mengembangkan senyum, berdiri sambil menumpukan kedua siku ke pagar balkon itu. Ini memang yang kali pertamanya ia menginjak negeri yang terkenal dengan sebutan Negeri Gingseng itu. Menurutnya, udara di Seoul tidak ada bedanya dengan uda di jepang. Setidaknya, itu penilaian pertama yang ia berikan.

Setelah puas menghirup udara pagi pertamanya di Seol Yunho beranjak masuk ke kamar, keluar, dan turun kelantai seketika melebar ketika tidak mendapati apapun di dalam ada air atau bagaimana ini?

Ia menghela napas dan untuk ketiga kalinya, ia meruntuki kebodohanya. Rumah ini sudah tidak ditempati ayahnya hamper 29 tahun. Ya, walaupun memang ayahnya beberapa kali datang ke Seoul untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah ini. Bahkan bahkan 5 tahun yang lalu ayahnya sempat mengunjungi rumah ini, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bias ia berfikir masih ada minuman ataupun makanan yang tersisa dikulkas, sedangkan kulkas itu sendiri tidak dihidupkan.

Baka! Gerutunya pada diri mendesah pelan matanya kini mengitari seluruh sisi dapur dengan harapan bias menemukan sesuatu untuk diminum sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada keran air. Haruskah?Tidk dia cepat menggeleng ketika menyadari otaknya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk meminum air dari keran itu. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukanya. Air keran itu tidak sehat dan sudah pasti banyak terkandung bakteri tidak ingin mati karena keran air. Ia tidak ingin beberapa jam kedepan setelah meminum air keran itu, ia di kabarkan mati karena meminum air keran. Oh, memalukan !konyol sekali.

Yunho terus menahan diri untuk tidak meminum air keran itu ketika akhirnya ia tersadar setelah perlahan sesuatu mengalir di kerongkonganya. Dingin dan segar. Jangan-jangan…

"Astaga?"Yunho memekik ketika mendapati dirinya membungkuk dengan mulut berjarak 5cm dari sudah basah. Oh astaga! Astaga, bagaimana ini?Apa yang harus dilakukanya?

Tubuhnya membeku terbuka baru saja melakukan hal yang sama sekali belum pernah dilakukanya selama hidupnya. Meminum air keran sudah jelas mentah. Ini hal langka ketiganya hari ini .

Baka…baka….! Yunho terus menggerutu menyalahkan diri, menyesali mengeryit dalam dengan wajah bodoh sampai akhirnya memilih untuk mengibaskan tanganya.

Ah, tidak ada gunanya terus memikirkan semua yang sudah dilakukannya. Semua sudah terjadi dan itu tidak bisa dikembalikan kekeadaan pun menghela napas dan membasuh wajah, berkumur-kumur, lalu beranjak keruang sofa panjang yang tertutup kain putih yang menghadap kesebuah televisi, lalu menarik kainya. Kontan saja, debu-debu yang menempel dikain itu berterbangan ke udara.

Ia segera menmbekap mulutnya. 29 tahun tidak ditinggali tentu saja sukses membuat seluruh rumah dipenuhi pun terbatuk-batuk ketika debu-debu itu berhasil terhirup dihidungnya. Tidak tahan dengan atmosfer udara yang dipenuhi debu, ia lalu berjalan kearah jendela besar dan menyibak tirainya. Setelah itu seberkas cahaya dapat masuk kedalam rumah, ia kembali berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya berharap udara bisa masuk untuk membantu mengurangi debu-debu yang semakin memenuhi atmosfer ruangan.

Merasa masih tidak tahan dengan debu-debu itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah menuju bangku kayu taman halaman depan rumah. Ia duduk disana, meluruskan kaki sambil menikmati udara pagi yang berhembus sepoi. Matanya mengitari seluruh taman kecil itu dan menghela napas. Taman itu tampak tak -bekas daun jatuh berserakan -rumput yang hijau tampak meninggi. Sepertinya butuh waktu seharian untuk menyulap taman itu supaya menjadi indah dan membasmi debu di dalam rumah agar rumah yang akan ditempatinya beberapa tahun kedepan menjadi hunian yang bersih dan nyaman.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, lalu teringat . Astaga, ia sama sekaliia sama sekali belum mengaktifkan ponselnya sejak dia take off dari Tokyo Airport kemarin siang. Tanpa berfikir lama, iapun merogoh saku celana Jeansnya mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah diganti appanya dengan nomor ponsel Negara Korea, lalu mengaktifkanya. Selang dua menit kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi , tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Setelah menatap layar ponsel dan mengenali nama pemanggil yang muncul dilayar iapun tersenyum.

" Halo, Kaa-san," sapanya setelah ponsel ditempelkan ke telinganya

" Yunho-ah, kamu kemana saja? Kenapa ponselmu baru kamu aktifkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Kamu baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Senyum Yunho mengembang saat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ummanya di ujung sana. " Umma, aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan panik begitu. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya ketiduran saat sampai dirumah Appa, Jet lag."

Terdengar helaan nafas diujung sana. " Untunglah kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Umma hanya mengkhawatirkan kamu. Umma kan tahu kamu tidak pernah berpergian sejauh itu."

Yunho tersenyum. " Umma jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dua puluh tujuh tahun, Umma. Bukankah aku sudah terlalu besar untuk dikhawatirkan?"

" Yunho-ah, bagaimana bisa Umma tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Kamu anak Umma satu-satunya. Dan selama ini, selalu Umma yang mengurusi segala keperluanmu." Ibunya berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, " Dan kamu juga tahu sendiri kalau kamu tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana kalu kamu lapar? Siapa yang akan menyiapkan makanmu?"

" Umma, kurasa kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya," sahut Yunho lembut. " Masalah semua kebutuhanku disini, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Aku akan belajar mandiri. Aku hanya mengharapkan dukungan dan doa dari kalian semoga aku menjadi dokter spesialis seperti yang kalian inginkan."

Kembali terdengar helaan napas di ujung sana. " Ya, Umma mengerti. Tapi, kamu harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Makan yang teratur jangan tidur lerlalu larut. Umma tidak ingin kamu sakit."

" Pasti, Umma. Aku ini seorang Dokter, jadi aku pasti bisa menjaga kesehatanku. Oh, ya, Umma, Appa mana?"

" Appamu sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit. Kamu tahu sendiri kalo ayahmu itu seorang dokter yang disiplin dan tepat waktu."

Yunho mengangguk. " kalau gitu, aku titip salam ke Appa dan tolong bilang ke Appa kalau rumahnya bagus. Aku suka."

" Iya, sayang. Nanti Umma sampaikan kalau Appamu pulang. Oh, ya, ibu juga mau berangkat kerja. Kalau begitu, Umma tutup dulu. Umma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Yunho-ah."

Yunho mengangguk lagi walaupun sang Umma tidak akan melihatnya. " Ya, Umma aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukan Umma. Jangan lupa untuk minum obat, ya? Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalau kamu sakit. Oh, ya, Umma, satu hal lagi." Ia menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, " aku kan sudah besar. Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan sayang-sayang seperti itu lagi. Aku malu, Umma."

Yunho meringis dan mengernyit dalam. Ia sempat mendengar suara tawa yang menggema di ujung sana sebelum akhirnya sambunganya terputus. Ia menghela napas. Satu hal yang tidak bisa diterimanya sejak dulu adalah ibunya yang selalu menganggap dirinya seper ti anak kecildan dia tidak akan bisa mengelak dari itu.

Kedatangan Yunho ke seoul adalah untuk melanjutkan studi S-2 dansempat bekerja di rumah sakit di jepang, berbekal kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata, ia pun mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di Korea Selatan, negara kelahiran Appanya.

Yunho kembali menghela napas dalam. Membayangkan sang ayah, membuatnya tiba-tiba merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia harus menahan rasa rindunya demi mencapai cita-cita dan membahagiakan orang tuanya. Harus.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan kembali tersenyum. Ditatapnya langit kota Seoul "Akizora." Gumanya.

Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa musim gugur di Seoul sangat identik dengan kejernihan langit birunya. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seindah itu.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Kini, matanya beralih pa sebuah pohon maple, atau yang lebih dikenal momiji, yang tampak mulai berubah kekuningan dihadapanya. Indah. Ini adalah pertama melihat pohon momiji yang terkenal dengan sebutan rajanya warna bagi pohon musim gugur itu secara langsung. Dan, ia langsung menyukainya.

Melihat semua keindahan itu membuat Yunho merindukan Sahabatnya Boa, yang juga seorang dokter di jepang. Ia pun menghela napas. Tersenyum. Baru satu hari ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, tapi ia sudah merindukanya.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia merasa rindu. Ia pun mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali menikmati keindahan disekitarnya. Setelah, puas mengenali lingkungan sekitar, ia ingin bangkit dari duduknya ketika matanya menangkap seorang namja cantik yang duduk di depan halaman samping kiri rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening dalam dan sangat tertarik untuk memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lama. Sama sepertinya, namja itu juga duduk di bangku kayu, tapi dengan posisi duduk memunggunginya.

Yunho menatap lurus punggung namja berambut hitam sebahu kalo tidak dilihat dengan jelas mungkin dia mengira bahwa itu seorang gadis dan ia tersenyum tipis. Yunho mendapati dirinya berguman. Namja itu pasti anak pemilik rumah besar itu. Yunho kembali berguman. Ia baru menyadari halaman rumahnya dan rumah namja itu hanya dibatasi oleh pagar tanaman yang rimbun dan setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Matanya masih terpaku lurus pada punggung namja itu ketika seorang ketika seorang perempuan, mungkin berumur 30 tahunanberambut panjang keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampiri namja itu. Beberapa saat, ia masih memperhatika kedua orang itu yang kelihatanya masih bercakap-cakap itu sampai akhirnya perempuan berambut panjang itu masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Oh, mungkin perempuan berambut panjang itu mengajak namja itu masuk kedalam juga, tetapi sepertinya namja itu menolaknya. Ia menduga-duga.

Untuk beberapa saat setelahnya, Yunho masih memperhatikan sosok namja itu sampai tiba-tiba hatinya merasa terpangil untuk menghampiri namja cantik itu, sekedar menyapanya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri dibelakang namja cantik itu dan menyapanya.

" Annyeong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Momiji No Ha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angin pagi di awal musim gugur bertiup sepoi, menggerakkan daun-daun momiji yang menguning di pohonnya. Langit pagi yang cerah serta sinar matahari yang memancar ke segala penjuru menambah kehangatan diantara sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Sangat indah dan pastinya mampu membuat hati penikmatnya menjadi nyaman.

Namun, berbeda dengan namja cantik yang duduk dibangku kayu di bawah pohon momiji yang merindang ditaman. Halaman depan rumahnya. Indahnya embun yang menempel di dedaunan yang selalu memantulkan sinar setelah terkena sinar matahari dan sejuknya udara pagi tak mampu membuat hatinya bergetar, merasakan kenyamanan, dan membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya datar dan pucat. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan disana. Ia seolah tidak mempunyai semangat untuk menikmati hari-harinya. Ia juga seolah tidak punya semangat untuk merasakan kembali indahnya dunia.

Semangat itu, semuanya, seolah telah menghilang sejak 9 th lalubersama dengan kepergian kedua orangtuanya untuk selamanya. Dan, ia menyadarinya. Menyadari hidupnya berubah secara drastis sejak 9th lalu. Menyadari kepergian kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkan pedih yang teramat sangat dalam dan menyisakan benih yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya, menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Namja cantik itu meringis. Sebutir air matanya jatuh dan bergulir ke pipi, kemudian jatuh ke punggung tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuanya. Ia menangis, namun bukan karena sakit, juga bukan sedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Semua kesedihan itu bisa diobatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya. Semuanya.

Namun entah kenapa, ia seakan tidak bisa menerima yah kenapa, ia seakan tidak bisa menerima yang satu itu. Satu hal yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin lagi menatap dunia luar. Satu ng sudah membuatya tidak berani untuk menatap semua pasang mata yang memandangnya rendah. Juga satu hal yang menbuatnya menghabiskan waktu 9 th terakhirnya hanya untuk berdiam diri di dalam dan halaman rumahnya. Menyendiri dan merenungi nasib serta selalu menerima kenyataan yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung mampu dilakukanya.

Namja itu kembali meringis. Sekarang, sebelah tanganya terangkat dan ditekankan kedadanya. Air matanya kian membuncah membanjiri wajah. Membayangkan kenyataan itu membuatnya berliang air mata dan ia meruntuki air matanya yang tak kunjung kering hingga saat ini.

" Tuan Jaejoong, sarapanya sudah siap?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan yang suadah sangat dikenalnya mengagetkannya. Segera disekanya air mata dengan punggung tangan, lalu menoleh dan berusaha mengulas senyum yang gagal kepada perempuan berambut panjang yang berdiri disampingnya, yang dikenalinya sebagai Ahn Ahjumma, perempuan 30 th yang sudah lama bekerja sebagai pembantu rumahnya, yang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Ahjumma sendiri.

" Ahjumma, jangan berbicara formal padaku,"sahutnya dengan suara serak, lalu menunduk seolah berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab. " dan sudah berkali-kali kukatakan supaya Ahjumma memanggil namaku saja. Anggap saja aku sebagai keponakan Ahjumma sendiri," tambahnya.

Ahn-Ahjumma tampak menghela napas, lalu membuka mulut. " Jaejoong-ah, kau..., tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Suaranya terbata dan kaku. 15 th mengabdi di keluarga Kim, Ahn-Ahjumma tidak terbiasa berbicara tidak sopan pada Kim Jaejoongwalaupun sudah berkali-kali jaejoong meminta agar Ahn-Ahjumma tidak berbicara formal padanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan berusaha mengulas senyum, namun sekali lagi gagal. "Begini terlihat lebih baik," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyan Ahn-Ahjumma.

Ahn-Ahjumma tersenyum tipis walaupun masih terlihat ragu. " Kau..., apa kau baik-baik saja," ulangnya lagi. Suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. " Apa kau baru saja menangis?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Ahjumma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

" Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," sela Jaejoong cepat, kembali menunduk. "Ahjumma sarapan dulu saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar Ahn-Ahjumma menghela napas. Perempuan itu masih mengkhawatirkannya sebelum akhirnya meghilang, masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah memastikan Ahn-Ahjumma sudah masuk kedalam rumah, Jaejoong menghembuskan napas pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunanya,menatap kosong kedepan ketika kembali ada suara yang mengejutkanya.

" Annyeong,"

Jaejoong hampir saja melompat jika saja otaknya cepat berkata bahwa tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau mendekatinya selain Ahn-Ahjumma. Apalagi menyapanya. Dan tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang, ia yakin bahwa ia hanya berkhayal. Baru saja ia ingin kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Annyeong."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dalam. " Apakah aku tidak benar-benar berkhayal?" ia mengguman. Dan detik berikutnya, suara itu terdengar lagi.

" Siapa yang sedang berkhayal?"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat, bahkan lebih cepat. Napasnya naik turun tidak karuan. Apakah benar ada seseorang yang mennyapanya disaat ini? Tapi tidak mungkin! Otaknya masih berpikir keras, sementara perlahan ia memutar kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara.

Benar saja. Detik berikutnya, jaejoong bisa melihat jelas sosok tinggi dengan kulit tan, bermata seperti musang, dan rambut menutupi dahi yang tampak awut awutan (lebih gampang bayangin aja yunho pada jaman mirotic). Lelaki itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibir.

Kaget, jaejoong langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. " Si..siapa kau?" tanyanya gugup. Ia bisa merasakan suaranya tebata dan bergetar. Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia bicara langsung dengan seseorang sejak 9 th yang lalu.

Sosok itu tampak menundukkan kepala dengan senym yang tak luput dari wajahnya. "Namaku Yunho," katanya sopan.

Jaejoong melihat tadi tangan lelaki itu terangkat, tapi tampak segera ditahan. Ia ragu untuk menjawab, lalu akhirnya dia memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Lelaki itu tampak tersenyum dan seolah menangkap keraguan diwajah Jaejoong, iapun mempertegas kata-katanya. " Jung Yunho," tambahnya tetap sopan. "Mulai hari ini aku akan menempati rumah sebelah," ia menunjuk rumahnya dan Jaejoong mengikuti arah tunjukan itu.

Jaejoong memang pernah mendengar dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya bahwa rumah yang ada disebelahnya itu adalah rumah seorang lelaki korea yang kabarnya sekarang menetap di jepang karena laki-laki itu menikah dengan orang Jepang 30 th yang lalu. Jung Hangeng.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong pernah meliahat lelaki itu datang berkunjung kerumah itu, tetapi ia tidak sempak untuk menyapanya. Mungkin lelaki muda ini anak atau keluarga laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong termunung beberapa saat ketika suara laki-laki itu kembali mengejutkannya, kali ini dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan wajahnya.

" kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut samar. " Oh ya, maafkan aku yang langsung masuk. Pintu pagarnya tidak dikunci."

Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mendapati mulutnya berguman. "ah, aku tidak kenapa-napa." Sadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan diri, ia pun membungkuk sambil menyebutkan namanya. " namaku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Jaejoong masih menyadari suaranya terdengar ragu. Ia ragu dan takut kalau laki-laki ini tahu... tidak! Iya cepat mengelengkan kepala, mengeyahkan pikiran aneh yg mulai mencoba menyusup masuk ke kepalanya. Untuk saat ini,ia tidak akan memikirkan masalah itu dulu.

Senyum laki-laki itu mengembang. " Jaejoong? Nama yang bagus, " komentarnya. " senang juga berkenalan dengan mu Jaejoong–ah. Kuharap kita menjadi tetangga yang baik."ak bisa menghindari ada desir halus yang di rasakannya ketika laki laki itu menyebut namanya dengan aksen Korea yg benar benar berbeda. Sungguh, ini kali pertama namanya kembali di sebut oleh seseorang sejak 9 tahun pun mengganguk pelan. " terima kasih,'gumanya. "ya,ku harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga baik "

"kalau begitu, jika nanti aku membutuhkanmu, mungkinkah kiranya mau membatuku? "tanya laki-laki itu lagi, masih dengan sikapnya yang sopan. Jaejoong kembali ragu,tetapi tidak punya pilihan selain mengganguk. ketika Kenyatan itu melintas dalam benakny, ia pun menuruti dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengangguk astaga!Tidak! Ia tidak boleh bejanji. Ia tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki ini. Ia harus menghindar. Baru saja ia ingin menggeleng, suara laki-laki itu kembali terdengar.

" terimah kasih, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong meringir, tapi akhirnya mengangguk enggan. Ia pun mendesah pelan, tapi tidak bisa memungkiri bah

Jaejoong meringir, tapi akhirnya mengangguk enggan. Ia pun mendesah pelan, tapi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya merasa nyaman setiap laki-laki ini menyebut namanya. Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari sembilan tahun dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali Ahn-ahjumma. " Aku harus masuk sekarang," katanya akhirnya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mempersilahkan.

" kalau begitu, aku permisi," kata Jaejoong lagi sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya beru-buru berlalu dari hadapan pria yangbernama Jung Yunho itu. Setelah ini, ia yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Karena pada saat itu ia akan menghindar. Sehinngga, ia tidak harus menepati janjinya jika laki-laki itu membutuhkan bantuannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mianhae baru Update kemarin sibuk banget jadi gk sempet buat Update

semoga kalian suka

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
